Various methods are available for adoptive cell therapy using engineered cells expressing recombinant receptors, such as chimeric antigen receptor (CARs). Improved methods are needed, for example, to reduce the risk of toxicity and/or to increase efficacy, for example, by increasing exposure of the subject to the administered cells, for example, by improving expansion and/or persistence of the administered cells. Provided are methods, compositions, and articles of manufacture that meet such needs.